chronostarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tenacity
Tenacity is a resource unique to Chrono Stars and originally designed for use in Ealdremen games, but it is also used in other Chrono Stars games beyond Ealdremen. The system is analogous to Pathfinder's Hero Points with more specific limits on certain abilities and more open uses of others. For the most part, only player characters will have Tenacity, but there could be some non-player characters with Tenacity encountered throughout the games where this system is found. Gaining Tenacity Player characters start with 10 Tenacity, and it can be expended to perform heroic feats, give the character a crucial edge on a vital check, or even resist death. On leveling up, or at appropriate intervals in the story, such as by conquering a particularly difficult obstacle, characters will receive more Tenacity. The usual rate of Tenacity gain is 2 Tenacity gained every level, but this amount is left to the GM's discretion. Some GMs may elect to have Tenacity only rewarded for in-game events and to not acquire any Tenacity when leveling up. Using Tenacity As an immediate action, a character can use one of the following listed actions to make use of their Tenacity. Unless otherwise noted, Tenacity bonuses to checks, attack rolls, and saving throws are "tenacious" bonuses, so they will stack with other existing modifiers, but multiple Tenacity uses even from different sources cannot stack with each other. Furthermore, requests to use Tenacity may be denied by the GM if the request or intended use of Tenacity is not plausible. Rebuke Death Costs all of stored Tenacity with a minimum of 1 spent. The character automatically stabilizes regardless of their current hit points and is brought back to a number of hit points equal to their highest value HD + their Constitution score. : For example, Baccano is a level 10 character whose levels are all in Fighter, a class with a D10 HD. She has a Constitution score of 17 and 5 Tenacity. She chooses to Rebuke Death after being lowered to -25 HP. She now has 27 HP (10 from her HD, 17 from her Constitution modifier) and 0 Tenacity (all spent on Rebuke Death). Valiance Costs 2 Tenacity per tenacious bonus added to all of the character’s attack rolls and damage rolls for that turn. : For example, expending 4 Tenacity would yield a tenacious bonus of +2 to attack and damage rolls. The character may spend as much Tenacity as they wish on this one roll, up to their current Tenacity. This bonus may be applied to another creature’s roll if the character could logically be aiding with that roll, such as by flanking an enemy and alerting another character to an open weak spot. Indomitability Costs 2 Tenacity per tenacious bonus added to the character’s AC until their next turn. : For example, spending 6 Tenacity would yield a bonus of +3 AC. The character may spend as much Tenacity as they wish on this bonus to AC, up to their current Tenacity. This bonus may be applied to another creature’s AC if the character could logically aid another creature’s defense in this way. Intrepidity Costs 1 Tenacity to add +4 to a skill or ability check, or 2 Tenacity to add +8. The character may only spend Tenacity once per skill or ability check; it cannot be applied to rerolls if the original roll had a tenacious bonus applied. This bonus may be applied to another creature’s roll if the character could logically be aiding with that roll. Reset Costs 3 Tenacity to reroll any d20 roll made by the character before the results are revealed. The character must take the results of this second roll, even if it’s worse. This reroll may not be rerolled or given either advantage or disadvantage. Defiance The player may spend 2 Tenacity to petition the GM to allow for an action that would normally be impossible, such as casting a spell that’s of a higher level than they have access to. In these cases, the GM might require success on a difficult check, which may not be rerolled or given additional bonuses through Tenacity abilities. : For example, Baccano is alone against the Queen, and her attacks are useless against the Queen’s impervious skin of stone. She requests the GM to exert Defiance and make an extra movement action that will let her get away. The GM accepts, but says that Baccano will need to roll well on a Reflex check to avoid the Queen’s counterattack. Inspired Costs 4 Tenacity to gain insight into a situation that might have been overlooked before or to get a hint about what to do next. : For example, Baccano’s party is, as is often the case, completely stumped by Mioura’s plot. They’ve investigated the sewers, they’ve questioned everyone, and they still have no idea what to do. Baccano requests a chance to be Inspired. The GM accepts, and Baccano is told that she remembers seeing Felaji skulk around in places a servant should not have been and that she acted strangely when Dokani’s name was mentioned. This gives the group a chance to get back on track and continue with the plot. Category:Game Mechanics